Bottom Tier Survival
by KirbyBurp
Summary: I've been getting farmed for exp and man does it suck. I lose half of my day getting brawl after brawl! It was fun in '08, but now it's to the point where the brawls aren't fun anymore. Especially when you lose EVERY SINGLE TIME! WHY DID I GET SUCH A HUGE NERF? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? Um, you tried taking over the world, I think more than ten times alre-SHUT UP! FUUUU!
1. Chapter 1

Note from KirbyBurp:

I don't own any of these characters, and stuff like that.

I own a copy of Brawl though :D

Bottom Tier Survival Chapter:1

* * *

This is Ganondorf. In the tier list he is the worst character in Brawl. Since he's sucky, people can easily just beat the shit outta him and get easy exp. It' good to the other Smashers, but to Ganondorf… Well let's just say his life sucks ass. And I mean ASS! I'm gonna call Ganondorf "Ganon" so I don't have to right his name every 10 and a half seconds.

At the Smashers Manor, Ganon was slowly walking down a hallway. This hallway happened to be the one where all the Smashers rooms are located. Why was he walking slowly? Cuz if he made a loud sound, a couple of Smashers would walk out of their rooms wondering what the hell that noise was. And if they saw Ganon, then that Smasher would challenge him to a duel. It just so happens that Crazy Hand managed to get his hands(or hand) on the Official Rulebook of Smashing Rules and made a rule that you can't say no to a duel. Anyways, let's go back to Ganon since I wasted a lot of time and I'm not focusing on Ganon.

He was trying to make his way to the bathroom at 3:00a.m cuz he drank too much Coke. But he made a horrible mistake! He looked behind him and screamed out loud! He saw the slenderman and was on the verge of pooping his pants. The scream was amazingly loud and EVERY single Smasher woke up and they were really angry to see Ganon screaming at nothing. "Oh my god! You won't believe this!" says Ganon, who just pooped his pants. "WHAT?!"replied an angry mob of Smashers. "I just saw the slenderman!" said Ganon. "Yeah right!" replied a very angry Mario. "We all know that it's just a myth!" Link exclaimed. "Hey! Let's kick his ass!" a random Smasher said. Every Smasher agreed and started Brawling Ganon until 10:00a.m. Pretty much every Smasher gained a level while Ganon was lying on the ground, bruised and completely out of breath. Did I also mention that he took an arrow to the knee? "Hey! I hate that joke!" says Ganon. Well, SORRY! It's just a joke and also, you broke the fourth wall so just shut up and let me rebuild it with the powers of the diamond pickaxe. "Doesn't a pickaxe break blocks, not build?" Well, uh. Just, SHUT UP! Asshole… "Y'know I can hear you." pointed out Ganon. But there was no response. "Ugh, I feel like skipping breakfast and just sleep…"moaned Ganon, still injured. After taking an hour of limping, Ganon finally made it back to his room, which was jerkishly placed at the very end of the hallway. Ganon decided to write in his journal. "It's not a journal!" yells Ganon. What? Do you want it to be a diary? Hm? Ganon made a comeback by saying "You don't even own a diary! You just type on a public computer that anybody can use to look at your crap!" Dammit I lost! Let's into diary mode, a mode that allows you to see what's in Ganon's "diary"!

* * *

8/9/12

Being farmed for exp isn't fun. And I can't do anything to stop it because I'm too sucky as a character! At least 50% of my day is getting killed. I'm glad Master Hand invented invincibility for 10 minutes after a match. But still, it takes up a loy of my time. I think I'm still level 1 and I think Meta Knight is level 99. No wonder they banned him in a couple of tournaments. He's also the only one who doesn't kill me cuz he's already maxed out his level. I wonder why I got such a nerf from Melee to Brawl. I went from pretty decent to how the hell are you in this game? At least I'm not unlucky like Roy, Mewtwo, Pichu, Young Link and . They are probably in a fit of rage for not making it to Brawl.

At the Local garbage dump…

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U! Screamed the Melee rejects.

I swear I heard some screaming somewhere, but I'm probably delusional from getting my ass kicked so many times. Anyways, I think that I'm gonna end this off here.

So I'm ending off here, tune in next chapter for more Dumb stuff that happens to Ganon!

* * *

SIDE QUEST: Author fact!

When I play Brawl, I'm not good with the characters that are in up high in the tier list. Most notably Meta Knight. He's supposedly the best character in the game, but I am garbage at playing as Meta Knight. Because feels so different to the ones that I'm good at playing as. My two best characters are Yoshi and and Watch.

Well now this chapter is truly over.

Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

Note from Kirbyburp…Again!

I own a copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but I didn't make the game or any of the characters in it so there is no need to make any OBEJECTIONs. Also, in this chapter the word *shitty* is used a crap ton.

* * *

Bottom Tier Survival

Chapter 2:Master Hand's Guidebook

* * *

When we went to the Smash Manor, there was a library and two books were in the featured bookshelf. Master Hand's Guidebook and Crazy Hand's Guidebook. When Meta Knight decided to read Crazy Hand's Guidebook first, every other Smasher read that book too and didn't read Master Hand's Guidebook, since everybody follows Meta Knight and if Meta Knight did something, the Smashers would copy him, hoping to gain some skills, making the Smashers look like dumbasses. No one read Master Hand's Guidebook because Meta Knight didn't read it. Meta Knight wasn't able to find the book, but the Smashers thought that if Meta Knight didn't read it, then that book is for the shitty losers. So that book remained untouched. Well, today a shitty character will touch that book. "Hey I'm not shitty!" says that person. Actually, mystery man, you are shitty. So shitty that you are the worst character in a game. What game might you ask? Well it's Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Admit that you are shitty! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said that shitty character while in slow motion with dramatic music playing.

* * *

All the sudden, Ganon woke up in his own bed. "Whoa that was weird. All the sudden, I feel like reading Master Hand's Guidebook for no apparent reason! But why? It doesn't contain any crucial information that will help me in my shitty life." says Ganon. Ha! You admitted that your life is shitty! I win! "Who said that?"asked Ganon. Um… *squeak!* "Oh it was a mouse. I swear I heard the word shitty somewhere…" says Ganon in a confused tone. After pacing around in his room, he says "Well, time to read Master Hand's Guidebook!"

* * *

At the under-used library in Smash Manor…

We see Ganon grabbing the untouched Guidebook in the featured section of the library. Let's see what info Ganon will get from this book!

* * *

Master Hand's Guidebook

This book was made especially for people who aren't good characters, if you want info for the good characters, check out Crazy Hand's Guidebook.

Tutorial: How to setup a lock for your door.

If you don't want people barging in your room, add the lock system so you can say bye-bye to those people now! To add a lock, simply make a custom stage using the Stage Builder, then just save the file on a USB. After that, just plug the USB into the computer and use the computer to customize the door. To find this file look in C:\Removable Disk E:\Stages | After you get to your stages folder, just set the lock to that stage and now, when anyone(including you) needs to get into your room, they will have to get through your custom stage. A good design for the lock is to use a glitch that only you can perform that allows you to clip through walls. This way, only you can get through your lock and nobody else can get through unless you let them in.

Tutorial: Getting around while avoiding others

When you walk the halls of Smash Manor, you may want to avoid all Smashers because you'll never know when they'll challenge you to a duel that you can't decline. I really wonder why Crazy made it so you can't decline… Anyways, going out through your window is always a first because you can easily walk to your local Smashers 64 and buy a warp pipe there. If you need to get to other places that are within the manor, the air ducts are a good idea too. The only flaw is that you might bang your head on the ceiling and make a loud noise. Otherwise it's a good idea. Going into the sewers is one of the best options because they go everywhere and pretty much nobody goes there. The only ones that go there are the Mario bros. but they are plumbers so it's their job. The best option is to use warp pipes. As long as you put the exit in a place where nobody really goes to, then you can warp virtually anywhere. Another plus is that they are instant so you get fast travel and it's easily hidable.

Well, that's enough tips for you not-so-good smashers.

Written by: Master Hand

* * *

Back inside Ganon's room…

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT THERE WAS A LOCK MECHANISIM THE ENTIRE TIME AND I NEVER KNEW ABOUT IT?! AND WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT JUST JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW! IN BRAWL FALL DAMAGE DOESN'T EXIST! ARRGGHH! I'VE BEEN PLAYING TOO MUCH MINECRAFT THAT'S WHY! ALL BECAUSE OF JUST BREAKING YOUR KNEES FOR FALLING FOUR BLOCKS!" screamed Ganon, trying not to completely lose it and turn into a pig. Well, technically in Minecraft, one block is one cubic meter so four blocks stacked on top of each other equals to four meters of height. Four meters is quite a drop y'know. "IT DOESN'T MATTER! I COULD'VE HAD AN EASIER LIFE IF I HAD KNOWN ABOUT THIS SOONER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! screams Ganon while in slow-motion with dramatic music playing. Hm, seems familiar? Yes it does!

I think that I'm going to end this off now.  
Tune in next time for more dumb stuff that happens to Ganondorf!

* * *

Side Quest:Fact about KirbyBurp

When I use &Watch on wi-fi, I usually try and go to the Corneria(Melee) stage. Why? Because Game&Watch can catch the laser that the Great Fox fires.(The Great Fox is the main ship that you usually stand on) When I fill the bucket with that laser, I get a free 40% damage attack move! It's too bad Corneria is a banned stage in competitive tournaments...


	3. Chapter 3

Note from Kirbyburp

Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Did I make it? Nope.

Did I make any of the characters? Nope.

Do you own a copy of the game? Yup.

Are you good at it? I'm 110% sure that I'm not good at Brawl, if I'm compared to competitive people.

* * *

Bottom Tier Survival

Chapter 3

To Smashers 64!

* * *

In Ganon's Diary…

After at least 10 hours of thinking plans, while playing a mindless first-person-shooter, it was morning and I could really use a Starbucks, but I was ready for a master plan that would really help me out around the Smash manor. First I'm gonna jump out my window and using Brawl physics, I will take no fall damage whatsoever. Then I'd make a mad dash for the nearest possible Smashers 64 and buy a warp pipe, tons of food, a copy of Stage Studio (the Stage Builder can only make legit stages with limited pieces that can't overlap), a cloaking device from the Melee game, a computer faster than Sonic, some timers, many lightning bolts, starmen, golden hammers, regular hammers, bunny hoods and the list goes on and on and on. But with the way Smashers 64 package your stuff is AMAZING! I've only been there once, but what they do is that they cram all the crap you bought into a rolling crate and it's all done! I can then easily roll the crate back to my room and transform my room into an impenetrable fortress which will keep me safe from getting my ass handed to me!

* * *

Now time for the real thing!

Ganon quickly, but quietly jumped out his window. But for some reason, he broke his knees! "Hey! I thought there was Brawl physics!" exclaimed Ganon. Oops. I was so bored of your uninteresting diary entry that I fell asleep and didn't turn it on yet. And also, keep your voice down… "Aw shit I forgot." whispered Ganon. "Wait. I forgot where the nearest Smashers 64 was." Realized Ganon. How could you have possibly forget where Smashers 64 is? It's a convenience store! It's supposed to be in a convenient location! "Oh yeah!" says Ganon, while making sure he didn't wake anyone up. At a very convenient location(one block away from the Manor), Ganon spots Smashers 64! "Hey that was easy!" says Ganon in a voice similar to the Staples Easy Button. Smashers 64 looked awesome. It had shiny floors, had the glass sliding doors and had pretty much EVERYTHING in the Smash World! "Hey they had such things as a 3DS? I never knew! I thought the newest DS was the DS Lite!" says a very surprised Ganon. Maybe it's because you haven't went out off the Smash Manor Since 2008. "True…" muttered a not-so-happy Ganon. Anyways, you should just get the stuff quickly! I feel like you aren't alone. All the sudden. Ganon felt like there was an evil presence was watching him. This presence wasn't that evil though. This one was actually a friend. Since all of his friends were the villains anyways. Who was this friend? Luckily it was Bowser. He's actually more villainy than the others. Dedede helps Kirby in Return to Dreamland. The last time Wario has been a boss in a game was in Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. Wolf actually saves Fox in one of the Star Fox games. I actually wasn't in Skyward Sword at all so the last game I was final boss in was Twilight Princess(Ocarina of Time 3D is a remake so it won't count). Bowser's last Final Boss time was in Mario 3D Land but that's bound to change with New Super Mario 2 that just came out TODAY! Yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy! Unless he isn't the final boss, but I'm sure that Bowser will be the final boss in New Super Mario 2 because why not? Well, after all that talk's done let's see what Bowser's doing! "Oh hi Bowser! I didn't know you were here this early!" greeted Ganon "Heeeeeyyyy Ganondorf! It's been forever since I've seen you in this store! How long's it been? I think 4 years or so!" replied Bowser in a cheerful tone. "Whatcha getting?" asked Ganon. "Oh, I've been really wanting to play New Super Mario Bros. 2 and since it's out today, I decided to get the first copy!" answered Bowser. "If you wanna know what I'm getting, I'm just getting a lot of new stuff for my room. It's been the same for years now and it needs to change!" says Ganon. "Well it was nice meeting ya here Ganondorf! Have a great day!" said Bowser as he was finishing up buying his game. "See ya Bowser!" says Ganon while waving good-bye. Wow! Who knew Ganon had friends? "Um, I've always had friends it's just that they've haven't been introduced into the story yet." Answers Ganon. Hey! I was planning to add them in but due to time restrictions, I couldn't implement them in the tight schedule, sorta like how King Dedede was going to be in Smash 64, but was scrapped due to the limited time! In the end he was only in the background making cameos in the Kirby stage! Do you want to be replaced by another person? "Ok, ok! Sorry I answered you with my friends not being introduced, which isn't even a big deal!" said Ganon while moving to the cash register. "That'll be 90001337 Gold coins please." Says the robotic machine. "Pfft 90001337 coins isn't going to kill me." Says Ganon. After tons of coins were poured into the robot, the robot couldn't fit the payment in and blew up, dropping all of it's coins. "Cool! A refund!" exclaims Ganon as he recollects his 90001337 gold coins.

* * *

With some clever video editing…

Ganon made it home with all of his stuff he bought. Now with tons of computer setup and and hour of shelving his other crap, Ganon had revamped his room. He had an amazing computer that could play HD games at extreme speeds and internet that loads nearly instantly. He had setup a warp pipe that takes him from his room, to behind a bush just outside of Smash Manor. He had shelves full of food that will never spoil, he had a closet filled with all the items in Brawl(including Smash Balls) and locked his room with a custom stage that is impossible to beat if you aren't Ganondorf. His room was now an impenetrable fortress and he was satisfied.

I think I'm going to end this off here so tune in next time for more stuff Ganon does.

* * *

Side Quest: Fact about Kirbyburp

When playing on wifi, it is a disaster for me. When I wait in the waiting room, if I get too far away from the screen, the game disconnects me. If I beat up Sandbag to pass the time I get disconnected. If I stay close but do something else I get disconnected. The only way I don't disconnect is if I look at the screen and not do anything else. And it gets boring. Booooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrr rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn nnnnngggggggggggggg!


	4. Chapter 4

Note from Kirbyburp

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Made by a guy who isn't Kirbyburp

People who own a copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Kirbyburp is one of the many millions who own Brawl too.

Creators of all the characters: a 99.99% chance that it isn't Kirbyburp

Does Ganon suck? Absolutely!

* * *

Bottom Tier Survival

Chapter 4: Ganon's job with a hint of leaving Brawl

* * *

After spending his 90001337 gold coins, making his room into a pseudo military base. Ganon has become dirt poor. It's a good thing that such things as jobs happen to exist!

In the pages of Ganon's diary of crappiness and other stuff…

Well, I should've thought ahead. Even though I'm all safe, I have little money left. If my resources were to run out, I'd be screwed. Maybe worse than screwed. I'd have nothing left if I were to lose this place. Wait, I know! I'll get a job! Let's see. McDonalds is an easy job. Take orders, take payments and give change, listen to peoples useless complaints, pretty standard stuff. But wait. McDonalds is a popular place in the city. If I work there then people can easily fight me there! Alright that's no good. How about… Future Shop! They have cool stuff there, all you need to do is give info about this thing or that piece of shit. But wait! I still have to talk to people and future shop is popular because they sell computers and games! That won't work either… Well, I'm out of ideas so I hope you enjoyed this entry and I'll see you next time!

* * *

In the decked out fortress of Ganon…

"Arrrggggghhhhh…. I still can't figure out what to do!" sighed Ganon as he paces around his room for a million years. "Wait! What if I were to work at Smashers 64? They have a policy in which there can't be any Brawls in the store! They're also hiring people!" Y'know Ganon, that was probably the smartest thing that you've ever come up with! "Thanks Kirbyburp!" replies Ganon.

At the convenience store, Smashers 64…

* * *

"You got the job! Now let's show you around!" says the manager of Smashers 64. "We got pretty much everything in the Smash Universe! From items, to stickers, to trophies, we even got hacks!" "Wow this place is awesome!" says Ganon while in awe of the entire store.

As Ganon worked at Smashers 64, many Smashers have heard about his job and decided to visit him. By visit I mean beat him up for easy exp. It's too bad that they didn't know about the policy. Frustrated, they all left.

After 8 hours of Smashers 64, we see Ganon back at his home. Currently he's writing in his diary.

* * *

Wow, I didn't know getting a job would get so much payment. In my first day I already got my 90001337 coins back. Apparently all the Smashers don't see how rewarding getting a job is. It's probably because they get their money from beating the crap out of each other for cash, which I suck at. Even though the job is a bit tiring, I get discounts on the stuff there so I can buy Maxim Tomatoes and all kinds of food I want for low, low prices! Y'know, ever since I've made my impenetrable fortress, I've noticed that I haven't talked to people much. But that doesn't matter because all these people want exp and that means I get beat up. Right now, I feel like sleeping and sleep is never a bad thing right?

After 8 hours of sleep…

* * *

"Hm, I wonder what's on the news this today?" says Ganon as he wakes up. NEWS FLASH! _The amount of Brawls happening in the Smash Manor has significantly decreased. This means that Master Hand will soon be facing a financial crisis. To counter this, Master Hand has designed a special touch-screen tablet that allows Smashers to Brawl anyone, anywhere. And to ensure that the Brawls go through, __**YOU CAN'T DECLINE BRAWLS! **__These tablets will be released today! To receive one, go to your local Smashers 64 End of news flash. _The line _"__**YOU CAN'T DECLINE BRAWLS**__" _made Ganon feel like taking a diarrhea dump while punching a monkey in the balls. If Brawls can be started anytime, anywhere, on anyone, and you can't say no, that means he's now in danger again! Ganon couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave Brawl, get away from the madness. Well, to Master Hand's Office!

Office of Master Hand…

* * *

"Master Hand! I'm quitting Brawl now! No exceptions! No going back! No items! Fox only! This is my Final Destination. Away from this Manor." Says Ganon "Okay! If you insist! Also, Fox isn't very good in Brawl. He was better in Melee. So Fox only? Ehh Falco only wouldmake more sense." Replies Master Hand.

Out Ganon goes!

But wait! If Ganon goes than someone has to replace him! And the person who replaced his position was Megaman! Megaman (in this story) was a complete asshole to all the Smashers. He was obnoxious, a show off and the part that enraged everybody in the Smash Universe, better than Meta Knight. Yup, Megaman was better than Meta Knight.

Well, now what happens? We'll find out in the next chapter!

* * *

Side Quest: Fact about Kirbyburp

Reflectors. They're supposed to be helpful, but to me, I never get them to work right for me. I either time it incorrectly, or I don't use it at all. I just don't have good enough reaction time to use the reflector. It's like a quicktime event to me. Don't do it fast enough? You die!


	5. Chapter 5

Note from Kirbyburp

Question 1. Are you the creator of Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Nope.

Question 2. Did you create any of these fine characters? Nope.

Question 3. Do you own a physical copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl? YUP!

Bonus! Is Ganon sucky? Absolutely!

* * *

Bottom Tier Survival

Chapter 5: Storytime w/ Ganon

Well, to recap, _The amount of Brawls happening in the Smash Manor has significantly decreased. This means that Master Hand will soon be facing a financial crisis. To counter this, Master Hand has designed a special touch-screen tablet that allows Smashers to Brawl anyone, anywhere. __**YOU CAN'T DECLINE BRAWLS!**_ "Master Hand! I'm quitting Brawl now! No exceptions! No going back! No items! Fox only! This is my Final Destination. Away from this Manor." Megaman (in this story) was a complete asshole to all the Smashers. He was obnoxious, a show off and the part that enraged everybody in the Smash Universe, better than Meta Knight. Yup, Megaman was better than Meta Knight.

Recap over!

* * *

Wait, if Master Hand was about to face a financial crisis, then how did he even make like, 30 high-tech tablets that force brawls? Well, anyways, I moved out of the Smash Manor and found myself a very nice house! Where is it you might ask? Well, right next to the Smash Manor. Why? So I can see the Smashers daily lives without any need to be worried about getting my ass kicked. Right now, I'm still moving in so I'll share a couple of stories to you guys.

* * *

Into Ganon's "Journal"(Diary)… a couple of entries are being read to you guys right now!

Learning to Plumb with the Bros.

Back in the Melee days, where I was a pretty damn good Smasher, I asked Mario and Luigi how plumbing works since they ARE plumbers, right? Apparently, The job's a whole lot easier than I thought it would be. All you need is a pipe machine and a machine to cut & paste the pipes and… done! Just use the cut & paste machine to move the pipes into the proper places. When you need a new piece, all you do is select a piece that you want to create and it'll be created in the pipe machine. Easy! I thought you'd have to screw every pipe into place and haul ass to move every piece into place, but I guess that's just how the Mario Bros. do it.

* * *

Eating Barrels, Bob-ombs, and Beam Swords

When I fought Kirby back when Brawl was first released, I saw him just eat a barrel? It got stuck in his mouth for a sec and I got worried that he may have just killed himself, but nope I was wrong. He just somehow fit the barrel into his seemingly non-existent stomach and didn't give a shit about what could've happened. After seeing that, I thought that Brawl had made him weird so I decided to battle the newcomer, King Dedede, so I could decide whether Brawl makes people weird, or has weird people. So after a fight, me losing of course, I saw him just eat a bob-omb! It blew up in his stomach and it looked like it hurt, but shortly after thinking he would be dead soon, guess what? He just continues to run around as though nothing had happened at all. Wow. I decided that the Kirby universe itself had problems so I battled another newcomer, Wario. After a horrible failure, I saw something that I wish I hadn't seen. He ate an entire beam sword instantly! So is Brawl just full of people eating things that aren't edible? Or are there actual normal people?

* * *

The Girls' Taunt Match

When I had played a couple of random matches (trying to get at least 1 victory) I had a match with Peach, Zelda, and Samus. When the battle started, I knew they weren't going to attack each other because they were all dressed in pink. Peach wore her default dress, Zelda wore her Ocarina of Time costume (it's also from Melee), and Samus wore her pink Zero Suit costume. (Man, Samus in her pink Zero Suit was too sexy for me to handle, and a bulge grew in my pants. Yeah, I'm a perv…) But even though they were all in the same colour, kinda like a pseudo team, one thing had surprised me more than the sexiness of Samus. They weren't attacking me. Instead they all taunted randomly, did weird things with items and did crazy tricks. So being the guy who sucks as a character, I knew that if I had attacked one of the girls, they'd all turn on me, so I decided to play along so I wouldn't have three girls beating the shit out of me. After 2 minutes of peacefulness the match had finished and it was SUDDEN DEATH! I got really scared that we'd have to fight, but again, SURPRISE! They all jumped off the stage and before I could react, I had won my first match by doing absolutely nothing. Though I won't count it as a true win because I had talked to them about it and they said it was a taunt match, where we're all friendly and we only kill the serious Smashers. Wow. Okay… Well, at least I got a fake victory!

* * *

The Hyrule Tier

Y'know how I talked about being the worst character of Brawl? Well, there are two other friends that I know of who share the same problem. Link and Zelda. They are in the same tier with me. Bottom Tier, or the H Tier. Since the three of us were Hylians, many had called the H tier, the Hyrule Tier due to having three Hylians in the same tier. Link and Zelda are also getting farmed for EXP, but not as severe as my case. So us three have been very close since we all have the same problem, so we're kinda like the group that is out of place. I wonder why Toon Link has been so successful? Is being cartoon really better than being humanlike? I dunno, but whatever he's been doing, he's been pretty successful.

* * *

Pokemon Food

Whenever I go to the dining hall, I never see any of the Pokemon in the room! I see the trainer, but none of them ever go in to the hall! This has been something that has puzzled me since the Pokemon Trainer joined Brawl. Do the Pokemon even eat? Do they get hungry? Do the eat the same foods that we eat? Well I asked the Trainer, but I never got a response… Is he hiding something? So last resort. Let's see Master Hand. This is his answer. _"When Pokemon feel hungry, they eat a special kind of Pokemon-Only food. Made out of berries that you find in the many regions of Pokemon." _ This got me wondering. What if I were to eat Pokemon food? If only I had the What If machine from Futurama… Well, YOLO! So I sneak into the Trainer's room and take a can of Pokemon food. I take out one of the pellets, and put it in my mouth. MOMENT OF TRUTH! It tastes shitty. Like REALLY shitty. How can Pokemon eat such crap? Well, they probably have different taste buds, that make that crap taste like heaven. Oh well, at least I tried…

* * *

"Thanks for moving my stuff!" says a mysterious voice. "I feel like writing in my journal!"

So, I moved into my new house! Located right next to the Smash Manor. I could probably see the daily lives of the Smashers from my house. Oh! And have parties with the other villains, and spectate battles, and oh, forgot about working at Smashers 64! Well, I'm safe there because I can't be battled anymore. Even though I just moved in, I'm already feeling goo-

"Wait a minute! You're not supposed to be reading what I'm writing right now! You can only read complete entries that have been spell checked and have proper punctuation." Yelled Ganon. "Get out!"

* * *

Well, We read some of his "journal" entries and he just moved into a new house! Pretty counterproductive, but whatever! At least there's an update after a 3 month break!

* * *

Side Quest!: Kirbyburp's Corner

Taunt Matches. I don't like them because they're boring, but the thing is, if you attack them, they will all go berserk on you, so if I see a taunt match, I'll play along for a bit, hen leave if it gets too boring. Nowadays, 70% of wi-fi matches I go on are taunt matches, or people teaming up on a single serious person. So taunt matches. Play along, then leave.


End file.
